Talk:Alice series
We should have a gallery of all the Alices http://de.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Alice-Serie The German article has a gallery of all the Alices shown in the episode. I think we should add them here, but I'm not sure how to add pictures. NetSpiker (talk) 12:14, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :If they all look the same, why do we need a gallery of them? 31dot (talk) 14:11, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Because they are all different characters. If people want to know which Alices, which Barbaras, which Hermans and which Maisies appeared in the episode they shouldn't have to go the German Memory Alpha. NetSpiker (talk) 23:45, February 3, 2016 (UTC)) ::Well... they don't need to; the info's already here. We don't have to upload an image for every single one, though, as they're all identical. --Defiant (talk) 00:14, February 4, 2016 (UTC) The info is here because I added it after looking at the pictures in the German article. Without pictures, there's no way for people to know that the information is accurate. Each Alice is a different character, so each Alice needs a picture. It doesn't matter that their faces look the same. NetSpiker (talk) 00:34, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Those images have been taken from the episode, though, so the episode itself is enough to know the info is accurate. --Defiant (talk) 08:20, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :If they don't believe what we tell them, they won't believe images we post. There is no need to have a large gallery of images of what is essentially the same character; having such a gallery would be hyper-detailed. 31dot (talk) 11:12, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :If I could write in German, I would advocate removing them. 31dot (talk) 11:13, February 4, 2016 (UTC) What's wrong with being hyper-detailed? Memory Alpha already has a picture of just about every unnamed extra that ever appeared on Star Trek. The Alices have the same numbers in the novelization that they do in the episode, which means the numbers were in the script, and each Alice can be considered a separate character. NetSpiker (talk) 12:52, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::IDing which numbered Alice was seen where doing what would be helpful. --LauraCC (talk) 19:47, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :I do think it is reasonable to have pictures of the different androids if they were each individually seen doing something different, as opposed to having pictures just for the sake of having them- though I think there aren't that many instances of that in this case. 31dot (talk) 23:24, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Question: Various Raynas have their own pages, shouldn't the Alices seen also have their own pages? We could then have a subcat of "Androids" called "Mudd androids" seeing as there would be so many pages. :::Barring that, we could simply list what each one did next to their names in the Alice list on this page.--LauraCC (talk) 19:58, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe we could start with putting it all on this page and then decide later if we want to split it up, so we know exactly what information we are dealing with. 31dot (talk) 20:15, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Sounds good. So instead of a gallery, just put their pics next to their designations as though this were an unnamed individuals page. That will make it easier too. --LauraCC (talk) 20:17, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::I've also suggested a split of Stella Mudd, inspired by this conversation here. --LauraCC (talk) 21:41, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::After all, there was a living human Stella, as well as up to 500 android versions (though 4 I think were only seen).--LauraCC (talk) 19:45, January 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::Has a decision been made then or does the split tag still need to be on the article? Personally, I'm not sure that the article needs images of each Alice on it but I'm happy to see what it looks like before any further action is taken. --| TrekFan Open a channel 01:56, February 3, 2018 (UTC)